The booster seat is a well-known accessory in the field of furniture for children and typically consists of the upper part of a high chair, that is designed to be separated from the base and placed on the seating surface of a common adult chair.
Such arrangement allows, for instance, children to sit at the same table as adults, and is particularly useful when a child is too small to use a normal adult chair but has grown enough to find the high chair too narrow and uncomfortable.
The booster seat is fixed by means of special flexible elements, preferably in the form of belts, which are preferably connected to the seating surface of the booster seat and are wrapped around the backrest or the seating surface of the chair to ensure stability thereof.
If required, the child may be secured to the booster seat using the usual shoulder straps and safety belts as required by applicable standards between the lateral sides and on the seating surface.
As is known, the booster seat also has wings attached to the face that underlies the seating surface, to set at least two different level positions of the seating surface of the booster seat when the latter is placed on the chair.
These wings are hinged to said face and may assume a position flat against such face and a position at a predetermined angle therewith, in which they can be locked.
The booster seat can be laid upon the seating surface of the adult chair both when the wings are in the flat position, to set a first level of the seating surface, and when the wings have been lifted at an angle and locked in position, to set a second level for the seating surface of the booster seat.
According to the prior art, when the flexible elements, preferably belts, for stably securing the booster seat to the chair are not in use, for example when the booster seat is placed again on the base of a high chair, they hang freely at the sides of the base, thereby hindering the movements of the high chair as well as the operations for positioning the booster seat on the base.
The object of the present invention is to provide a booster seat in which the flexible elements required for fixation to a seating surface of a chair do not cause hindrance when not in use, e.g. when the booster seat is removed from the base of the high chair or when it is placed on such base.